Needs
by CardioQueen
Summary: Bang Sex lies within. Read at your own risk. Cristina's POV.


His eyes. His eyes have to be what does it for me. The deep knowing thing in his eyes.

They're the color of coffee.

The coffee.

I'm not a polite person. I don't do 'please' and 'thank you', unless I'm sucking up.

But I wasn't sucking up that night.

I don't know what I was doing.

But his kiss was amazing.

Passionate, hungry.

It's as we'd been waiting for this moment where we could literally rip each other's clothes off.

His fingers traced patterns on my body as if he'd done it a million times before, following my spine, sending shockwaves through my soul, his touch tantalizing, his scent severing my contact with reality.

He became my reality.

No man has ever turned my world upside down like this before.

I've never hungered for somebody like I do for him.

The first few weeks was novelty to me, really.

Hot sex with a hot attending, and he was a renowned surgeon?

Score.

But after a while, it turned into something more.

It got serious.

Attached.

And then he broke it off with me.

Just when I was ready for more.

He really looked like a dweeb, and he made me feel so girly and sad like, 'boo hoo, my boyfriend broke up with me.'

I hated him for that.

But at the same time I longed for him more.

Then there was the whole baby thing, and amazingly enough, the little mistake that we made, might've been the best thing that ever happened.

To me.

To us.

Because we've been together since.

Things have been different through the trauma and the tremors.

The love making has been different.

Not bad.

Not good.

But different.

We used to make love like teenagers, not quite the clumsy fumbling of hands over all areas of each other's body; but with the same excitement, as if it was our first taste of the forbidden fruit.

Now it's softer.

The kisses mean more.

The glances mean more.

His touch still pulls at my very being, but there's something softer about it.

It's love.

How corny could it be, We were holding hands during sex just a few days ago.

But that was a few days ago.

Now, I sit here and wait in the call room for McDreamy to do his thing to fix what he broke.

He didn't want me there.

I grabbed his hand in the elevator.

Which part of 'I'm sticking' did he not catch.

Then he tells me to wait in the call room.

But at the same time he's sending me these mixed signals, which drives me crazy.

Because in the elevator, his hand slowly slipped up my thigh and hip to come to rest with a firm grip at my waist, making my body ache all that much more for him.

But there were no words.

The door slips open and I see him carefully balancing two cups of coffee in his hands, and my favorite three words slip from behind his mesmerizing lips.

"Lock the door."

That's all it takes. In a blur of events there is coffee spilt on the floor, and the door is locked in a frenzied manner.

Clothes fall to the floor in a storm of lust and passion.

His kisses start at my lips, pressing me hard against the cold wall, passionate, hungry.

Our bodies collide not out of desire, but out of need. Hands exploring as if it was uncharted, new territories.

Unbidden noises escape our lips between heavy kisses and his mouth trails down to my neck.

"Do not kiss my neck unless you're prepared to make good on it." I remind him of my one and only rule of making out.

His response is to pull me onto the bed, and press his weight against mine, continuing to spread kisses on my shoulders and neck.

I feel his hand wander farther and father down my body to my inner thigh, and I look into those eyes, penetrating my soul, telling me everything is fine, telling me that he loves me.

All at once.

And in this moment, I'm not scared.

When he is inside me, I feel whole, I feel amazing.

I feel beautiful.

Our bodies move in a beautiful and flawless dance of a mutual regard for each other's needs, desires and passions.

I anticipate his moves before they are made, and the same with him.

And as suddenly as it starts, it is over, with only a residual tracing of fingers over every crevasse of each other's glistening bodies.

There are no words to be said.

Because we already know what is in our hearts.

A/N: Somebody said they wanted make up sex. And I had aggression to be released. This one's especially for Lauriette. :)


End file.
